


Survivors Guilt

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men, umbara is a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Umbara- but worse
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Survivors Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sad I'm very sorry

The transport ships landed in the negotiator. Everyone looked tired and like they’d been through hell, even with their helmets on. Anakin and Obi-wan were there to greet the troops, both of them were extremely worried. On the ride over Rex had explained to them what had happened while they were on Umbara. He sounded sad, his voice coated with pain that would never heal over. 

The troops started walking out of the ships, making sure those who were heavily injured to medical, the rest just headed to their barracks to try to process everything properly. Anakin and Rex walked off to go somewhere, Obi-wan didn’t really pay attention to where they went. He was looking for someone. Well he was looking for all of his men, Boil, Waxer, Longshot, Gearshift, Helix, he could see all of them. They each had a different paint pattern on their helmet, so it was easy to pick them apart from each other. 

He walked up to a few of them who were standing in a small group together. Boil was the first to notice the general’s presence. He had a sad look in his eye as he and the others turned to look at their General. The three of them looked so mentally broken, Obi-wan just wanted to hug them and take their pain away. 

“I’m glad you all safe my dears. Rex informed me what happened, and I...there are not enough words to describe how sorry I am” 

“Sir, you couldn’t have known what was going to happen...this isn't your fault” Waxer tried his best to comfort the general. 

“But, you lost so many of your vode because I was foolish and trusted Krell. From now on I will not let any other Jedi besides Anakin and myself to be with you”

“Thanks sir…” Boil looked down, and took a deep breath. “Sir, we need to tell you something…”   
  
“Can it wait? I’m looking for Cody. Force knows he’s probably avoiding medical again” 

“Sir please listen. During the fight- well- Krell had told both the 501st and 212th that the other was the enemy using the armor as a disguise-”

“I’m aware...Rex told us”

“Sir...They got Cody- they didn’t know it was him till Rex started yelling at us to stop”

Obi-wan fell silent.  _ Oh so that’s why he hurt so much, not just because he could feel the troopers dying but he felt the lost of his dear commander _

\--

_ Umbara was dark and dreary, some of the local plant life was all the illuminated their path. While on the walk to wherever Krell was telling them to go, Cody got a call from said general.  _

_ “I’ve just received word that the enemy is using clone armor as a disguise, find them and shoot to kill” he said _

_ “Yes sir” Cody hung up the call, and explained the situation to the 212th. Damn clankers were really going to get it this time.  _

_ After about an hour of walking he spotted them, the white armor with blue markers. Cody ordered his vode to fire, and blaster fire went everywhere. So many dead in just a matter of moments. Cody was too busy firing his blaster to notice how many vode were dropping, or how many had gotten hurt.  _

_ It wasn’t long before one of them on the other side started yelling. “STOP FIRING! IT’S US! STOP YOUR BLASTERS” It was Rex! He sounded terrified and scared.  _

_ Cody came to the realization of what he had done and turned to the 212th “EVERYONE STOP FIRING”. Just after he said that a rogue blaster bolt went through his chest and he collapsed. He could faintly hear his vode calling his name and Rex ran over to him.  _

_ “Cody! No no no, Stay with me vod. Who told you to attack us” _

_ “G-General Krell” he managed to choke out. “He said the enemy was wearing our armor-” He started coughing again. He couldn’t breathe or focus on anything.  _

_ Rex’s face turned into a scowl but he stayed focused on Cody. “You’re going to be okay, Kote. just stay with us” _

_ “Rex- you and I both know” he took in a few painful breaths. “That’s not going to happen…can you promise me something..” Rex slowly nodded, everyone else in the area tried to hold back their emotions. They knew their commander was on his deathbed, and there would be no more lectures about missing medical, no more fun teasing about him and Kenobi, no more bad jokes met with the commanders rolling eyes as he laughed along. Cody meant everything to the 212th, the 501st, the other commanders, and especially General Kenobi. And there would be no more of him.  _

_ “Please let- let General Kenobi know that this wasn’t his fault...I know he’ll blame himself for this...please tell him it’s okay...and that I” His voice was getting weaker. “I loved him till the very end”  _

_ Cody was gone. He wasn’t breathing, and the vode just stood there. They didn’t have time to mourn him, or anyone else. They had to deal with Krell.  _

\--

Obi-wan’s face dropped. His heart ached. He had Cody had danced around each other and their feelings for one another for so long, they never actually said anything. But Obi-wan loved Cody more than he loved anyone else. And now Cody was gone.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his emotions in order, he needed to leave. He needed to process this. “I’m...I’m so sorry...this is-” he was cut off by a hug from Crys, and he soon felt the arms of Waxer and Boil around him. 

“General please don’t start that...Cody’s last wish was that you didn’t blame yourself for this. He knew you would, even if he had survived you would blame yourself. He’s not here to tell you otherwise, so the rest of us will do what we can...He loved you General, until the very end.” Cry explained, making sure that the Jedi felt safe in the arms of all three of them. He did. Obi-wan was so thankful for all of his men, he loved them all like family. Without realizing it, he began to cry into Crys’ neck. The three men whispered words of reassurance to their general. 

Umbara changed everyone, in a way that none of them would be able to properly be able to heal from. Anakin and Obi-wan lived with the guilt that they allowed General Krell to be given control over their men, both Jedi hated themselves for it. But Obi-wan hated himself, and blamed himself more than anyone else. He had lost many of his family, and his cyare, and it was all his fault. 


End file.
